Alternate Ending
by Feliverius Near Trancy
Summary: This is my take on the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew! Instead of being a happily ever after for Masaya and Ichigo, I'm going to have it be more of a Kish and Ichigo type. Rated T for safety. May rise to M, though. IchigoxKishu, a little TarutoxPudding, and some LettucexRyou and IchigoxRyou. I suck at summaries! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... um... as some of you may know, I recently abandoned my other story, A Fight for Light. Since I got bored of not writing... I decided I was craving some Tokyo Mew Mew. So... here are the results of my rabid writing!**

**This is kinda... like in the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew (for the manga at least) Kish more or less gives up on Ichigo. I nearly had a fit when that happened cuz they were my favorite pairing! So in this fic that part never happened and ****_this _****is my replacement.**

**Also, Masaya x Ichigo fans, I'm sorry, but this story ain't for you. Trust me. For Masaya x Ichigo haters (such as myself) this story shall be your revenge! -evil laugh-**

**Anyway, this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic so PLEASE R&R. I beg of you.**

**Kisshu: You're begging?**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: You should be, too, considering what I'm gonna do to you!**

**Kisshu: Uh-oh...**

**Ichigo: Feliverius, you'd better do the disclaimer.**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Right. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. -sobs- If I did, Masaya would die!**

**Kisshu: -sighs- Sweet revenge at last! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Ichigo: Excuse me? Did you just insult my boyfriend?**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Sure I did! And soon, he won't be your boyfriend anymore!**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOO!**

**Kisshu: Yes!**

**Ichigo: -glares at Kisshu- Mew Mew Strawberry, Metomorpho-sis!**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Oh no... -hides under desk-**

**Kisshu: -shrieks- Ah! Ichigo, stop!**

**Ichigo: Make me...**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Guys? Calm down...**

**Ichigo: I'm a girl!**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: This is America. Learn the language.**

**Kisshu: Uh... no comprendo?**

**Ichigo: Is that... French?**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: -sweatdrops- It's Spanish, you baka!**

**Kisshu: -draws swords- I'm not a baka!**

**Ichigo: Feliverius, do you mind starting the story and killin- I mean doing your thing to Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: God, that sound so wron-**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Shut up, Kish! You're so perverted! Anyway, you got a point, Ichigo.**

**Tell me what you want in the next chapter when you review! More fluff? More of Kishu's teasing? ~nya!**

**I'll stop my rambling now. On with the story!**

* * *

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo spun around to face her boyfriend, Masaya. "Yes, nya?" She replied, anxious.

"I just realized... I can no longer be your boyfriend. I'm breaking up with you."

Ichigo nearly had a heart attack. "_What?"_

But Masaya had already walked away from her view. Helpless and confused, Ichigo fell to her knees on the pavement. The other mews had already gone. Pai, Taruto, and Kish had already left. Masaya had dumped her. For the first time in her life, Ichigo felt truly alone.

"Hey, Kitty Cat. I heard Masaya ditched you,"

Ichigo flinched, shaking his hands off her shoulder. "Get off me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Pretty Kitty doesn't seem very _stable,_" Kish noticed. "Maybe I should just come another ti-" He was cut off as Ichigo slapped him in the face, hard.

"Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"Kish." Ichigo's brown eyes danced with a cold light. "I just got dumped. Mint left. Lettuce left. Pudding left. Zaruto left. Most importantly, _you _left."

Kish just laughed. He was rewarded with another slap.

"If you're just going to tease me, then-"

She never finished. Kish was gone.

Ichigo sighed in relief, turned on her heel, and ran home as fast as she could.

Still seething with annoyance, Ichigo flopped down on her bed, exhausted from the fight. She wanted to curl up and sleep for days, like the cat inside her.

* * *

When Ichigo woke, her room was completely dark. Lazily, she rolled over and checked the clock on her bedside table. Five-thirty in the morning. Deciding it would be hopeless to get back the the comfort of good old sleep again, she rolled out of bed and leaped out the window.

Her cat reflexes kicked in and she landed on her feet.

_Crackle. _

She jumped, than relaxed when realizing she'd stepped on a dried leaf.

Yeah, she realized that before she realized she was even walking.

She walked down the street cursing Kish and muttering about just how lonely she was. Before she could walk straight into the door, she looked up, computing that her feet had carried her to Cafe Mew Mew. How nostalgic; she had guessed her job here was done.

Why was the cat DNA still in her than?

She opened the door, and the cafe looked... deserted.

"I guess my job here is done than... I wonder where Ryou and Keichiro went," [A.N. I forgot how to spell ponytail dude's name... Gomen! -begs for forgiveness]

"Yes, me too,"

Ichigo jumped. It was Lettuce. "Hey, Lettuce," she managed a smile. "You came here too at..." She squinted at her watch. "Six o'clock?"

"Yep," Lettuce said. "I couldn't sleep,"

"I couldn't sleep, either." Ichigo agreed. "Probably just the excitement."

"Ichigo onee-sama!"

Ichigo turned around as the youngest of the five hugged her. "Hello, Pudding," she said. Behind Pudding stood Mint and Zakuro. They waved.

"It's so nostalgic..." murmured Zakuro.

"I miss this place already," Mint agreed. "Even if I never actually worked there. The tea was delicious!" Then she rounded on Ichigo. "Now that we're done, I wouldn't want to hang around with some as _vulgar _as you."

Ichigo winced. _Vulgar? _Mint really hadn't changed, after all.

"Hey, girls," Ryou said, stepping out from behind a pillar. "Keichirou's keepin' the tea warm for you!" He motioned to the research lab.

"Hi," Keichirou greeted them warmly. "Help yourselves to the tea."

Ryou sat with them at the table. "Nice fighting," he commented. "Have any of you noticed your powers came back?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. The others agreed.

"But isn't our job done?" Lettuce asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, it's not. There's a new enemy- not our old alien friends. Pai promised he and his two friends would protect the Earth. I gave him the rest of the Mew Aqua to save his planet. They said they'd visit from time to time."

"Taru-Taru visits me for candy!" squealed Pudding.

Ichigo sighed.

Zakuro turned to her. "Were you visited?"

"No," Ichigo lied.

Ryou turned to her. "Please don't lie to us, _Koneko-chan._" His eyes said they knew just who had visited her.

"Fine, fine!" she snapped. "I was visited by Kisshu. So what?"

"Ichigo is mad..." warned Lettuce.

Ryou decided to changed the subject. "The enemy we're up to... apparently Pai said that his planet's people wouldn't believe them. They're going to storm us. But the thing is, there is a gathering of power moving to Tokyo. When it reaches somewhere we can get, I want you girls going there. It may be remains of Mew Aqua, or it could be a new Mew Mew."

[A.N. I don't want the rose crusaders in here, but I'm adding Berri in just cuz!]

"Yay!" Pudding cheered. "Someone new to play with!"

Ryou sighed. "It's not a new Mew Mew for sure, though. It could be-"

Masha popped up. "Ichigo," It cried in it's robotic voice. "Alien, alien!"

* * *

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm evil!**

**Kisshu: Oh, come on. When do I get to kiss Ichigo again?**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Now!**

**Ichigo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Kisshu: Got you! -smooch-**

**Ichigo: -gags- Can you please not make him kiss me in the next chapter?**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Maybe...**

**Kisshu: Can you let me fu-**

**Ichigo: -blushes- Shut up! I'm only thirteen!**

**I'll leave them to they're business. Sorry this chapter's so short, I promise the next will be longer! Please review! I'm begging you!**

**This is Feli, signing off. I'll hopefully update by Sunday, if I'm lucky, Saterday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to give a thanks to my awesome reviewer, omega dragon wolf! Thank you, omega dragon wolf! I actually was planning to update on Sunday, but your review got me started!**

**Kisshu: You should get more people to read and review this, omega dragon wolf.**

**Ichigo: Feliverius Near Trancy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: -sigh- I wish I did...**

**Now let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

"Mew Mew Strawberry, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, metomorpho-sis!"

The Mew Mews stepped out of the research lab, ready to face the threat. Ichigo clutched her strawberry bell. Mint had nocked an arrow in her bow. Lettuce held her clappers. Pudding raised her rings. Zakuro readied her spear.

The air around them rippled as a group of Cyniclons appeared. Kish, Pai, and Taruto were not there.

"Attack!" roared the tallest and seemingly oldest of the group. The others obeyed, charging the Mews. The girls were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Pudding ring inferno!" yelled Pudding. She glanced at Mint. "Mint, onee-chan, go!"

Mint didn't need to be told twice. "Ribbon, Mint Echo!" she cried, letting her arrow fly. [A.N. Hey, that rhymed!]

Unfortunately, even with Mint's powers, the ring didn't capture all the cyniclons. Four cyniclons were still chasing Lettuce. Zakuro was whipping seven others with her spear. Ichigo raised her strawberry bell and disintegrated the Cyniclons in the pudding ring.

Zakuro yelped as she was strangled by some potted plants taken over by Chimera Animals. The five that were still attacking her (she'd already killed two) cried out in glee and rushed forward.

"Onee-sama!" gasped Mint. "Ribbon, Mint Echo!"

Her arrow hit a monster and it disintegrated.

"Ribbon," yelled Lettuce. (She'd killed the cyniclons chasing her already) "Lettuce Rush!"

A wave of water doused the remaining aliens. Ichigo raised her strawberry bell yet again.

"Ribbon, strawberry surprise!" She said. They disintegrated.

"Nice fighting," commented Keiichiro. [A.N. I finally figured out how to spell that guys name!]

The Mews transformed back.

"How could the cyniclons think we're still their enemies?" asked Mint.

"Yeah, we even gave them the rest of the Mew Aqua!" pouted Pudding.

"I don't know," admitted Ryou. "But if this goes on, there is no way we can win. Five people can't take down an entire planet's population!"

"True," agreed Zakuro. "But what can we do?"

"As of right now? Nothing." Ryou answered. "But I do want you guys to check out that energy that has been gathering in town. There is a chance we can take down the Cyniclons with six Mew Mews."

"Alright!" said Ichigo. "Let's go, girls!"

"Hai!" cheered the Mews.

* * *

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro raced down the street toward the person that held the energy.

"Hi!" said Ichigo, trying not to pant. "What's your name?"

The girl turned toward them. "Oh, hi!" she said, plastering a smile on her face. Her long blonde hair blew in the slight breeze. Her purple eyes shone. "I'm Berri," she said. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said.

"I'm Mint, nice to meet you," Mint answered politely.

"I'm Lettuce, sorry to trouble you," Lettuce bowed.

"I'm Pudding, Berri onee-chan!" Pudding cheered.

"I'm Zakuro." Zakuro said curtly.

"Hi, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro!" said Berri.

"Have you ever been Cafe Mew Mew?" asked Mint.

Berri frowned. "No, is it a good place?"

"Yes!" Pudding said. "You should go there, the food is so tasty!"

"Okay!" Berri said. "Where is it?"

"We'll show you," Zakuro said, bowing formally. Mint sighed in jealousy.

"Lead on," Berri told her.

Zakuro and Mint told her about the cafe with Pudding occasionally butting in. Ichigo and Lettuce trailed behind them, in case some naughty cyniclons decided to sneak up on them.

"This is Cafe Mew Mew," Mint announced as they approached the building.

"Ah!" Berri exclaimed. "It's so cuuuuuuuuute!"

Pudding jumped. "See, onee-chan! It's an awesome place!"

Berri pushed open the door. The place was buzzing with customers. Ryou looked grumpy from having to serve as a waiter. "Get dressed!" He barked at them. Then he glanced at Berri. "I'll explain everything," he said gently. "Come along."

Berri followed the blonde.

* * *

"I'm a Mew Mew?"

"Yeah, I know this is kinda' new but you get us-"

"This is so cool!" Berri said. "What animal am I?"

[A. N. I'm going to be leaving Berri's friend out. I don't like him.]

"We don't know yet," Ryou said patiently. "But for now, you're a waitress here, like your new friends. Wear this to work." He held up a white uniform.

"That? It's so cute!"

"The changing room's upstairs,"

"Okay!"

* * *

After the cafe had closed for the day, Ryou called them back into the research lab.

"There is a large Chimera Animal near the river. I think it can control plants. Go beat it up and give it a piece of your mind... not literally." Ryou said.

The girls raced toward the river, Ichigo in the lead. They heard the Chimera animal before they saw it.

"ROOAAAAAAR!" They heard the groan of protest from an oak, then the snap of a maple. Vines grabbed at pedestrians.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, metomorph-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, metomorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, metomorpho-sis!"

Berri glanced around uncertainly.

"Listen to your heart!" said Mew Zakuro. "It knows the words!"

"Mew Mew Berri, metomorpho-sis!"

"Nice job, Mew Berri," said Lettuce.

"Get ready, Mint onee-chan," said Pudding. "Pudding ring inferno!"

"Ribbon, Mint Echo!"

The jell-O captured the Chimera animal, but it broke free.

"No fair!" cried Pudding.

"Ribbon, Zakuro Spear!"

A lash of purple glowing ribbon trapped the Chimera Animal. "Now, Mew Ichigo!" said Zakuro.

The monster roared and flung the ribbon and Zakuro across the street.

"Zakuro onee-sama!" cried Mint.

"Don't, I'm fine!" snapped Zakuro.

Ichigo and Berri launched their attacks at the same time.

"Ribbon, strawberry surprise!"

"Ribbon, loveberry check!"

* * *

**Gee... I wonder what's going to happen.**

**Ichigo: You're the author, you should know!"**

**Kisshu: -sobs- I never got to kiss Ichigo! No fair!**

**Feliverius Near Trancy: Maybe next chapter...**

**I'll try to update by Monday or Tuesday.**

**Read and review everyone!**

**This is Feli, signing off!**


End file.
